Crossing Signals クロッシング信号
by BehindtheLense
Summary: I was a prisoner, trapped in my own world, until he came along and somehow saved me... Nakashima Michiyo's life has a time limit, at any moment it could all end. Bitter and angry at the world Michiyo desperately tries to distance herself from those who care. Can anyone be the light to guide Michiyo out of darkness? [OCxTamaki]


**第** **1** **章**

 _How many times have I counted my breaths, hating every single one of them, describing them as nothing but poison...breathing...living...why must I have to deal with these things. I don't even want to be here...Every day, I pray to God, that he can somehow end all of this...What's the point of preparing to live a long life...when I don't have that luxury? How much time do I have left? I don't even know..and yet, all I see is eyes full of sympathy as they look at me. I hear my Mama crying late into the night, and still, I cannot do anything to stop her tears...why? Because...soon, I will disappear from this life, and she, will be alone..._

"Nakashima Michiyo?"

Said girl looked up at her name, and nodded, keeping fierce eye contact with the home room teacher, and yet, not saying a word in response to her name being called.

"Ah, y - yes, okay. Na - Nakashima Michiyo - present." Michiyo smirked at his stumble over his words, she found it amusing. Every pointless thing in the world was a joke in her eyes, it wasn't that she was particularly bitter, but she came across as such. Once he turned away from her, with yet another nervous cough, Michiyo returned to what she was doing.

 _Don't get me wrong, despite everything, and my unavoidable fate, I'm ready, death has to be kinder than life...I will accept it openly, without fear. I just wish Father was here with us still, so he could care for Mama when I...leave. If only he was here, he could offer her comfort and hope that I could never give her..._

Shortly after came the shrill ring of the bell, signalling the end of the days classes. Michiyo was the first one out of her seat and out the door, without a formal goodbye to her teacher. She didn't want to stay in this hell hole a moment longer. Why waste whatever remaining days she had left, withering away in a dirty classroom?

* * *

"Ah, Nakashima - san!"

The dark haired girl inwardly swore at the sound of her name, and turned with blazing blue eyes towards the caller.

"Kurakano - sensei." She greeted coldly with a half bow. Her eyes never leaving his face as she assumed he needed her to 'entertain' him for another forty minutes in his 'Private Office'

Kurakano Reiji was young for a principal, he had ash brown hair and grey eyes, probably looked exactly as his father had looked when he was young. He had only just turned thirty, Michiyo had known s by the countless chocolates and gifts he had piled on his desk the last time he 'needed her assistance', 'Today you're thirty!' cards almost as big as his head.

"What is it this time?"

"Ah yes, Michiyo come with me for a moment -"

"And if I don't want to?" she challenged.

"You'll miss out on an opportunity to further your education." He smirked.

"Is that so?"

"I promise it's strictly business, an order from the chairman."

Michiyo didn't buy it at all.

"I don't think you've ever done anything beneficial for me rather than make me feel like an object and not a person."

"My, my I thought you enjoyed the 'private tutoring we had together' he whispered in her ear, his hand cupping her chin.

She stepped back in alarm fist raised.

"Ah Nakashima - san, Kurakano - sensei, you're here?"

Michiyo spun around to face the speaker and gave a formal bow, "Chairman Sakasaki"

"Yes Chairman"

"Did you get my message then, Nakashima - san?"

"Yes Chairman."

He nodded his eyes crinkling up as he smiled.

"Follow me then." He finished walking ahead.

Reiji gave a smirk as he walked behind Michiyo, his hands in his pockets, quite unprofessional for someone of his status.

* * *

"Please come in! Take a seat!" Chairman Sakasaki said cheerily taking his own seat in the large leather chair behind his desk.

Michiyo did as asked , Kurakano also.

"Now that we're all here, would like to discuss furthering your education, I already spoke with your mother, she seemed very supportive of the idea, but what's important here Nakashima - san, is what you want."

"Excuse me?"

The Chairman proceeded to pull out a large folder from the filing cabinet beneath his desk and placed it on the table in front of her.

"I'm aware that you have had the top grades in this school, and I know you work hard with your music also, therefore, Nakashima - san, I would like to offer you a full scholarship to Ouran Academy where you can spend your second and third year" he paused and cleared his throat, "I mean where you can spend your second year and possibly your third year."

Michiyo looked down, she knew the Chairman and everyone else here were aware of her sentence. The likelihood of her finishing high school was extremely slim, if she did somehow manage to graduate - that would be a miracle in itself.

"So, you're offering me a scholarship to a prestigious private Academy even though I may not even get to make full use of it?" She hissed.

"Well I -"

"Thanks but no thanks..." She muttered, studying her hands in her lap, "Even if I did go there via music scholarship, I know I don't have a chance of going on to study classical music. If you'll excuse me." She stood up from her chair ready to leave.

"Wait!"

She paused, her back still to the desk.

"Nakashima - san, I know you may not believe this is a good idea, but I believe you'll have a chance to -"

"Thanks but no thanks I said!" She snapped, "I know the real reason behind this is out of sympathy and that's the last thing I need from -"

"Nakashima - san" Reiji spoke for the first time since they'd entered the office.

"You may not think we know, but we are aware of your mother's financial difficulties."

 _Shit..._

"We know you're working hard to make ends meet and we also know your mother is starting to be unable to afford your education here. That's why we're giving you this opportunity, don't take this lightly."

"Kurakano - sensei" The Chairman's eyes widened.

"Dont be stubborn and take this offer, it's the only way you can help your mother, and I know you care about her most of all."

Michiyo gripped her fists at her side. Reiji was right...

"And if I don't like the school?"

"We'll completely cancel all transfers in relation to Ouran Academy."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "When do I start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine then...but know that I don't like your offer, I'm only doing this for the sake of my mother."

"Trust us, you won't regret it Nakashima - san"

* * *

 **Chapter one complete, how is it so far? It's been a long time since I wrote on here ...Please Read & comment I need all the advice I can get. **

**SiNii**


End file.
